Compound bows and compound crossbows all have limbs extending out from a central handle. The limbs of compound bows are typically stiffer than the limbs of non-compound bows, which translates into greater elastic potential energy per displacement, and greater accuracy and velocity. In order to facilitate the drawing of a compound bow by the user, at least one cam and/or pulley is provided.
The string in a compound bow is usually maintained under tension, even when the bow is not drawn. This tension, combined with the stiffness in the limbs, makes it very difficult for the user to remove and replace the bow string or cable without the use of a bow press to controllably force the outer ends of the limbs together.
The inventor has identified a need for portable bow presses which are easy to use and do not require the user to be strong.